


Nuisance

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Suoh Tamaki, Bickering, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Tamaki is a bit too clingy, Haruhi is exasperated and they both have latent feelings for each other.





	Nuisance

“Hey, Haruhi!” Tamaki calls, voice sing-song, the moment she enters the Host Club’s room.

Haruhi resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Hi, senpai.”

Tamaki beams, bouncing as he walks, and approaches her. “So, how are you today? Were your classes okay?”

“Yes, Tamaki-senpai,” she says, deciding to answer every question he throws at her at once.

If she doesn’t do that, the conversation will probably go on forever.                                         

\---

“Hey, Boss, are you okay?” Hikaru and Kaoru say upon entering the club room and finding Tamaki sulking in the corner, chin on his knees and facing the wall.

Tamaki doesn’t look up, but Mori wanders over, Honey perched on his shoulders.

“Tama-chan’s a bit upset,” Honey says. “Because Haru-chan called him a nuisance.”

Across the room, Haruhi looks up and protests, “He was following me around like a dog. I like Tamaki-senpai, but I don’t always want him in my face.”

The twins look between them all, and share a long look. And then burst into hysterical laughter.

Haruhi is right; when Tamaki is in a clingy mood, he’s a total nuisance. But they wonder how long it will take before Tamaki realises just why he wants to spend so much time around Haruhi.

\---

After a long session with their clients, the members of the Host Club sit together in the huge room, having some tea (and cake, if they are Honey). Haruhi finds herself sat opposite Tamaki, who keeps glancing at her when he thinks she’s not looking.

Why does he keep looking at her like that?

And why… does her chest keep fluttering?

Wait…

Has she got… feelings for her ridiculous senpai?

\---

“Senpai, about the other day,” Haruhi says, eyes fixed on the floor. “I, uh… sorry. You’re not a nuisance.”

Tamaki doesn’t answer, and Haruhi glances at him. His eyes are wide. And then… it happens.

“Oh, Haruhi, it makes me so happy to hear you say that!” he cries, beaming.

And as he tries to hug her, Haruhi rolls her eyes and steps backwards.

“Careful, senpai,” she mutters. “Don’t wanna make me take that back, right?”

She grins and Tamaki does too, and she knows that, regardless of how she feels about him, Tamaki is a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
